<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona: Home-cumming by BlackestBaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063932">Persona: Home-cumming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackestBaron/pseuds/BlackestBaron'>BlackestBaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Persona 4: Golden, Teasing, waifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackestBaron/pseuds/BlackestBaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu Narukami returns to Inaba a year later after the events of Persona 4's true ending to rekindle his social links</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persona: Home-cumming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu's attempts at surprising his friends with his visit ends in failure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A year has passed since the investigation team began the case of the mysterious fog murders, revealing a twisted nest of conspiracies from both mortal men and god-like beings. With peace restored to Inaba and the murders becoming nothing more than an old memory our heroes set their eyes on the future. Yu Narukami, the once normal highschooler turned persona user and hero of Inaba returns to the countryside after almost a full year of being away from his dear friends. Despite his attempt to keep his visit a surprise it seems as though nothing gets past Naoto. As soon as Yu steps off of the train he is bombarded by a crowd of old friends. Not only did the investigation team show up but also the Yasogami highschool band, basketball team, and Marie. With so many people gathered around the train station one would think a celebrity had just touched down from a helicopter. Everyone crowds around Yu, hardly giving him any room to breathe. A cavalcade of suggestions on where to celebrate are  being thrown at poor Yu, who can’t even get his bearings. To no one’s surprise Yosuke suggested everyone heading to Junes, Kanji and Chie suggest setting up an obstacle over by the Samegawa flood plain, Yukiki offered full accommodation at the Amagi inn, Teddie wanted to play at Shichiri beach, although this was most likely to get a peak at Marie in a bikini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being dragged around all over Inaba Yu finally makes it to the Dojima residence in one piece. Unbeknownst to Yu it turns out Dojima was the only person he managed to fool with his surprise visit. The home was completely empty when Yu went inside. Yu makes a call to Dojima, it turns out Dojima and Nanako had gone into the city for a much needed father-daughter weekend vacation. Being in the Dojima house alone brought back bitter memories of the year long investigation. Yu decided to walk the town and night to clear his head. Just as Yu was about to open the door a knock came from the other side. Yu opens the door to find Chie sheepishly smiling at him. She’s wearing her famous green jacket with a black skirt also similar to her highschool uniform. After letting Chie come in Yu explains that he has the house to himself for about three days. A large smile protrudes Chie’s face after hearing the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man that’s awesome! Hey, you don’t mind if i stay do you? It’ll be just like Christmas eve two years ago.” asked Chie, her face already red with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu, being happy to rid himself of bad memories happily accepts Chie’s company for the night. The two move to Yu’s old room upstairs to unpack Yu’s bags and set up futons. With the setup complete the pair sit on the couch in Yu’s room and contemplate what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Chie says in a quiet tone, looking away from Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still love me don’t you? It’s been almost a full year since we’ve last seen each other… and it’s not like i’m a girl worth waiting for. I'm sure there’s plenty of city girls other guys would kill for.” Chie can barely get her words out without choking up. She tries desperately to hold back tears from welling up in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu takes hold of Chie’s hand and reassures her that he does in fact still love her, she is the main reason he wanted to visit inaba in the first place. Chie places her head on Yu’s shoulder as the two share a tight  hug with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand it. We had this same talk on our first valentines day remember? I’m so stupid.” Chie quietly says with a reassured voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu calls Chie “his little stupid” before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Chie punches Yu on the arm and the two share a laugh. After a moment of cuddling Yu suddenly pushes Chie onto her back and gets on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh...what the hell are you doing!?” a shocked Chie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a man’s obligation to stick his boneration in a woman’s separation. This sort of penetration will increase the population of the younger generation.” Yu confidently stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What has gotten into you? Did you drink some of Rise’s tea again?” questioned Chie, who was both confused and annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu holds Chie by the arms and begins kissing Chie on the lips. Despite her squirming she kisses Yu back. After lowering Chie’s guard Yu releases her arms from his grasps. Chie wraps her arms around Yu’s head and the two continue to kiss. Moments later Yu moves down and begins kissing Chie’s neck, she squirms at first but eventually gives in. with Chie’s guard completely broken it’s time for Yu’s all out attack. Yu gets off from atop Chie and grabs her by the legs. Before Chie can react Yu spreads her legs, while lifting one of her legs into the air Yu is given a perfect view of the black splats Chie always wears, the same splats that made Yu fall in love with Chie from the beginning. Yu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as if to make a quick prayer before diving head first into Chie’s crotch. Chie let’s out a squeal as Yu buries his face in between Chie’s legs. Despite her outward protest it is clear from the moistness of Chie’s splats that she has been waiting for this from the very beginning. Yu kisses the lips of her vagina through the splats, the fabric teasing the juices that await just on the other side. Kissing and licking her splats proved to be too much for Chie as she switched from stopping Yu to grabbing his head and shoving it even further down into her crotch. Chie lets out a few light moans as Yu’s tongue attempts to make its way through the fabric like a miner on the edge of a goldmine. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>